Ezekiel Weirwight
-Name: Ezekiel Weirwight -Age: 29 -Height:5'7" -Gender: Male -Job: Creative writing teacher/ Fantasy Writer -Type of infected: Hunter -Personality: -Ezekiel is a pretty laid back person. -He loves kids and people say that he is still a kid on the inside. -He loves Books, comic books, manga and anything else with a story. -If he doesn't have a book in his hands, it is somewhere on his body. Just check. -he also has a fond love for video games. (Mostly handheld) -Hes kind of oblivious when it comes to women, because the only girl he ever got romantically involved with Disappeared after a their first umm, 'night' together. He gets kind of emotional when talking about her, but hes getting better. (He dosent try hanging himself anymore. Not that it ever worked anyways.) -He is supposed to wear glasses but he hates them and would rather leap onto a cactus than wear them. -Is an aspiring author, but his writers block paired with his short attention span prove to be a formidable duo. -Does not like restricting clothes or dressing formal, the most he will usually do for work is attach a clip on tie to his Jacket. No force on earth has yet been discovered that has been able to force him to wear shoes. History Ezekiel grew up in a small town in the middle of nowhere. Nothing interesting ever happend so to save himself from the soul crushing boredom of his childhood he picked up a book, and fell in love for the first time. Ezekiel spent all of elementary and middle school with his nose buried in the pages of a book. He had almost no friends and never had any interest in girls until his junior year of highschool. He was sitting on the school roof during lunch, halfway through his Pb&j reading shades children for the 27th time when someone pressed an Ice cold bottle against the back of his neck. He looked up and fell in love for the second time. Her name was shiro and she was a witch. but she diddnt act like one. She was cheerful and always smiling. Which made her an odd fit with the rest of the witches at school. She had come up to the roof looking to get away from a persistent tank boy who was intent on making her his girl. The two hit it off and soon started dating. They dated through junior year and up until senior year. A few weeks after prom, and and a romantic night together, Shiro Disappeared without a word. Ezekiel pretty much shut down and crawled into a book. He hardly ever spoke to anyone and never smiled. He moved out of his parents house and moved into his own apartment, just so he could be alone. It wasn't until about 9 months after Shiro disappeared that His doorbell rang and he found a crying bundle on his doorstep. Attached was a note from shiro telling him that this was his daughter and her name was Keera, it also said that she still loves him and that she is sorry for leaving him. Ezekiel smiled and changed into a totally different person. Ezekiel loved his new daughter unconditionally and when she was two the pair left home and started traveling the world. The two spent most of their time traveling the earth for Ezekiel's research for his book and Keera has mostly been home schooled. After many nights of sleeping in trekking across most of the known (And some unknown)world Ezekiel Decided it was time for his daughter to have a normal (Ish) School life. So they settled down in a new apartment and Ezekiel enrolled Keera in the local Middle school while applying for the open, creative writing position. Category:Hunters Category:Teachers